Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 16 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part sixteen of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Boo: Thomas... You have come... If you want this record, you must guess who holds it. The Lady Stem will be very angry if we let him get it too easily, fellow Boos! Do your best, like we practiced! PASS IT AROUND A FEW TIMES Boo: Hey, hey, Boos and Boos! Who's got it? Choose, choose! GUESSES WHO HAS IT CORRECTLY Boo: Noooo! Boo hoo! You...You guessed right. Go on, take this. Oh Boo... Lady Bow's really going to flip out on us... BOOS DISAPPEAR GRABS THE RECORD AND GOES TO A ROOM WITH A GRAMOPHONE PLAYS THE RECORD AT THE CORRECT TEMPO TO LURE THE BOO AWAY FROM THE CHEST AND MAKE HIM START DANCING GRABS THE WEIGHT FROM THE CHEST * Boo: Oh! Noooo... Beauty Stem gave me one job...to guard that treasure chest. She is gonna punish me so bad if she finds out about this! Oh...well... I may still be OK. Heh heh heh heh... It's not like you can get anywhere without knowing how to use that Weight. BOO DISAPPEARS PULLS DOWN THE CHANDELIER WITH THE WEIGHT TO DISCOVER A DOOR AND GOES DOWN TO A LOWER LEVEL OF THE MANSION FINDS AND OPENS A BIG CHEST OF BOOS FLY OUT OF THE CHEST * Boo: Thomas... Welcooooome... If you want these Boots, you must guess who holds them. The Lady Bow will be very angry if we let him get them too easily, fellow Boos! Do your best, like we practiced! TOSS THE BOOTS AROUND A BIT * Boo: Hey, hey, Boos and Boos! Who's got 'em? Choose, choose! CORRECTLY GUESSES WHICH BOO HAS THEM, AND GETS THE SUPER BOOTS * Boo: Noooo! Boo hoo! You...You guessed right. Go on, take them. Oh Boo... Beauty Stem's really going to flip out on us.. BOOS DISAPPEAR BREAKS A HOLE IN THE FLOOR AND ACTIVATES THREE SWITCHES TO SHOW SOME STAIRS AND GOES BACK UP THE STAIRS BUT FURTHER EXPLORES THE MANSION AND FINDS A BOO PORTRAIT IN THE LIBRARY. HE PUTS THE PORTRAIT BACK IN THE FRAME * Boo's Portrait: Phew... Ah, that feels better! It's nice to be back inside my frame after so long! All right, then. I'll help you go to the third floor, OK? Jump toward the drawing and I'll take care of the rest. GOES TO THE THIRD FLOOR * Thomas: Pink elephants. * Gator: Pink elephants. * (some pink elephants and ghost engines suddenly appear in front and scare Thomas, Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, Emily, and Gator out of their skin, causing them to step back, worried) * Chorus: Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on parade. Here they come! Hippety hoppety. They're here, and there Pink elephants ev'rywhere Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed On their head Clippety cloppety Arrayed in braid Pink elephants on parade What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view! I could stand the sight of worms And look at microscopic germs But technicolor pachyderms Is really much for me I am not the type to faint When things are odd or things are quaint But seeing things you know that ain't Can certainly give you an awful fright! What a sight! Chase 'em away! Chase 'em away! I'm afraid need your aid Pink elephants on parade! Hey hey hey Pink elephants! Pink elephants! Pink elephants.... * Thomas: Let's think of getting rid of those pink elephants. * Timothy: I'll give it a try. (scares the elephants by saying boo) * Thomas: Flaming fireboxes! That was scary. * Boo's Portrait: Say hello to Stem for me. ENTERS THE DOORS * Thomas: (as he, Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, Emily, and Gator sneak up the stairs, unaware of Beauty Stem coming behind up them) Who's there?! (the heroes keep walking up. Thomas lights a match and looks down the stairs and lights a candle on his candle holder that he's holding. The heroes continue sneaking up the stairs until they finally spot Beauty Stem and scream in fear and flee in fright. The heroes lock the door up and hide) Phew! (Beauty Stem is still coming) * Beauty Stem: Guys. * Thomas: Go away! Leave us alone! * Beauty Stem: Guys... (She trips and falls and meets up with the heroes, who are still scared) Gosh! That's slippery. Guys, Don't you recognise me? I am your new friend, Beauty Stem. * Thomas: Beauty Stem. It is you. * STEM SHOWS YOU A CAGED STAR SPIRIT, NAMED SKOLAR * Skolar: Mmmmm... Thomas. I'm sorry we must meet in such a dire situation. My name is Skolar. I escaped from Tubba Blubba's Castle, but... I was in quite a weakened state when I made it outside. As a result, I couldn't go back to the sky at first. I tried to head for Shooting Star Summit to make the leap to Star Haven, but I became lost in the forest. While hunting for a way out, I was captured by Boos. And now here I am... I don't know what to say... Bow: What do you think, Thomas? Not such a bad deal, is it? You would have had to fight Tubba Blubba to save this Star Spirit anyway, right? This way, you help us Boos, too. Besides, I'm going with you. I'll help you like no one else can. * Earth Star: ...My lady? What did you just say now? You? At Tubba Blubba's Castle? Quite out of the question! I simply cannot allow you to put yourself in such danger! * Beauty Stem: Still your tongue, Earth Star! I've seen too much suffering caused by Tubba Blubba! I wish to see him punished with my own two eyes. Besides, Thomas will need me. There's no way he can reach the castle without my powers! * Earth Star: Oh...alas... Then, Beauty, I, Earth Star, will accompany you. It is my sworn duty to see that no harm befalls you. The ancestors demand it! I will be at your side always. * Beauty Stem: You stop that nonsense! I'm not a child anymore! I'll be fine by myself! You wait here for my return. * Earth Star: No. Please. Don't do it! (sighs) Fine. * Beauty Stem: Is this all right, Mario? I'll join up with you until we oust Tubba Blubba. AGREES AS POOR BEAUTY STEM JOINS THE PARTY OK, then! Tubba Blubba's going down! Gwaah ha haaa! EXITS THE MANSION AND TAKES THE PATH BEHIND IT Category:UbiSoftFan94